Death with Raptors
by AwesomeHunter77
Summary: Sequel to Life with Raptors. Four years after the Nublar incident, May has started a normal life, starting college at twenty, spending time at a veterinary clinic for a good reference. But now, the past has returned in the form of the alpha. God help her.
1. Chapter 1

(IT'S HERE! The sequel to Life with Raptors. Don't expect it to be as good, sequels never are. But I feel that I must. There will be a lack of the pack, but I may feel inclined to bring them in to annoy May more.)

May's POV

Life with prehistoric meat-eating reptiles that are as tall as you can be tiring when you survived with them on an island for two months.

It can be even more tiring when they follow you home.

My name is May, I was one of the few survivors of Isla Nublar, InGen's dinosaur park.

The dinosaurs had gotten out after a storm had shut off the power to their exhibits, and though it was painful, it was my savior as well.

I was a veterinarian at Nublar to make money and get a reference for veterinary school, and one velociraptor took a liking to me, which saved my life, thankfully, as he protected and helped me during those two months, he even went as far as nearly dying for me.

I now attended college in San Francisco, after angrily rejecting an offer of travelling to another island of InGen's for some dinosaur rescue project.

The caller was John Hammond, who created Jurassic Park.

I did regret yelling at him like a banshee and did call back to apologize, but nothing more.

I held respect for the man at first, I loved dinosaurs, especially velociraptors, I had a raptor claw on a string around my neck that I wore at all times.

But I realized soon why dinosaurs were supposed to be dead, they were deadly and would eat what they could get their teeth on.

Not all dinosaurs were like this, but sadly. InGen invested to dangerous dinosaurs before testing the park to make sure it was safe.

I lived in a college dorm by myself, actually, to be truthful, only ten students decided to stay in dorms, all the others had apartments and liked to stay there, most saying it was more private...

Besides the point, this is mostly about how my past came back to haunt, in some good ways, in some bad.

**Seth's POV**

**I stared at the metal fish. It was right there, I could be free from the new rival pack, which was, sadly, made up of last years brood.**

**I could be free of the stress.**

**I could see her again.**

**"Seth." Max's voice said behind me.**

**I turned my head to see my pack standing there, looking at me.**

**"I have to go." I muttered to them.**

**"You don't know where that will take you, it may take you to the mainland, it may take you to some other island, it could take you someplace we don't know about! The chances of you being anywhere near your human are so low that it would sooner be that fish start flying!" Lily said.**

**I stared. "I've seen those." I said.**

**"I mean actually fly, like a bird!" She growled.**

**"What was that?" Came a human voice, and two men carrying guns began to approach.**

**"I don't care what you say, I'm going, and you're returning to the territory, that's my last order as alpha, Max, you take over as alpha now."**

**Max opened his mouth to speak, but I had already ran around the perimeter until I found an opening, then ran into the metal fish's mouth and hit in a corner that was covered in boxes.**

**I lay down, and heard a creeking, then saw the fish close its mouth, I saw my pack looking at me, then it was dark.**

**I managed to survive on furry creatures and birds that wandered in from strange places, and managed to get water from a small, almost miniscule hole in the side, and it was salty and disgusting.**

**But I managed. And finally, it payed off.**

**The fish creaked to a halt after two weeks, I think, and the fish's mouth opened.**

**"Let's get this stuff unpacked quick, I don't want to be up all night." A male's voice said.**

**I screeched and jumped from behind the boxes, a shadow in the dark as I raced past bewildered male and female humans.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"It was godzilla's son!" One said.**

**I was left wondering what godzilla was as I ran into a new type of jungle. One of stone and light.**

**It was then that I realized that my pack was right. I didn't know where I was. The chance of me being near my human was the chance of a fish flying like a bird.**

**I found an inlet between two strange trees, I hurried inside, huddled up by the end wall, and fell asleep.**

**I woke up when a ray from the sun hit my eyes.**

**The first thing I saw was a furry, four-legged creature, it was about three-feet tall, long, and it's nose was wet, it was sniffing me.**

**I screeched at it and it yelped and ran off, I thought about chasing it, but found it not worth it, and instead peered into a metal bin.**

**I knocked it over and found an old piece of meat.**

**It smelled rotten, it had some black spots on it, but it was mine.**

**I quickly ate it, and crept out to the edge of the outlet, to find metal looking dinosaurs passing by, some looking like the ones from all those years ago after my pack and I escaped to freedom, some looking more curved.**

**And then I saw her.**

**She passed in one that looked old and kind of rusty, and when she saw me, she stared and almost ran into another one.**

**"SORRY!" She called before righting herself and continuing on.**

**I jumped on top of the bin, jumped to the solid top of the tree, and ran from tree to tree along the top, following her.**

May's POV

It was Saturday, My only day off from college, and I took it upon myself to go to the store and get some groceries, driving in my old Toyota Camry, once my moms.

I was driving back to the college, when I thought I saw a velociraptor.

I was so shocked that I just managed to stop my car from hitting another car.

"SORRY!" I called while the other driver gave me a rude hand gesture.

I got back onto the right side of the road and drove to the college and carried my groceries back to my dorm, thinking I had only seen things.

I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

May's POV

I grabbed the bags of food and locked my car before entering the college and heading to my dorm.

I was still wondering if I saw things. The alpha, or any raptor, couldn't be HERE, in San Francisco, could it?

No, of course not. They couldn't swim, or fly, I was just imagining things.

But then again...the alpha has done stranger things...

I entered my dorm and placed the groceries in the small refridgerator I bought for my room.

Then, there was a rush of air, which ran up my shirt and sent a chill through my whole body, and I dared to turn around.

When I found myself face to face with a five foot tall reptile in my face, I let out the loudest scream I ever screamed in my life and fell to the floor in my shock.

The raptor placed one clawed foot on my stomach and stood over me, hissing and growling.

He bent down and began sniffing me, and I just couldn't help but tear up in the middle of my tidal wave of thoughts. How'd a raptor get to the mainland? How'd it get i-? Open window. Why was it here? Was it the same one I saw before?

The raptor hissed again before nuzzling against my face and I lay there in shock.

The raptor licked my cheek and lay down at my side, looking up at me with brown-amber eyes.

There were feathers on top of its head, and it's left ankle was swelled a bit, possibly from being damaged to many times.

He was the alpha.

At first I was overjoyed to see him and wrapped my arms around him and he nuzzled into me again.

Then I realized the problem.

"HOW AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I snapped at him, causing him to jump up and hurry away.

He let out a little screech and stood up, looking back over the window to the port.

"You got in on a ship, why were you on a sh-? InGen." I growled.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number from before.

"Hello?" Came a seemingly aged voice with a heavy accent of what I thought was British.

"Yes, Mr. Hammond, it's May." I began.

"Oh, May, have you reconsidered my offer?" John Hammond asked.

"Uh, no, but I just couldn't help but figure out that a ship has brought supplies back from Nublar." I said.

There was a pause.

"I was not aware of this." Replied the elderly man.

"If I'm correct, you said you lost control of InGen to your nephew, I'm not sure why he'd need to make you aware of it."

"RIght, but...how do you know that this happened? He asked.

"It just...came to me." I said, looking back at the cowering velociraptor.

"Hm. Well, there's not much I can do, but don't make this public...I'll think of something."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Hammond, goodbye." I said, before hanging up.

"And you, I can hang up on him, but I'm stuck with you." I said, turning on the alpha, who lowered his head and made a whimpering like noise.

My expression softened and I walked over to him.

"It doesn't mean I'm exactly upset about it, I'm glad to see you again and all...but you shouldn't be here!" I said, though he nuzzled against me again.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"May, are you okay in there?" Came a voice.

**Seth's POV**

**She lived in some giant stone tree.**

**I saw her enter and tried to figure it out.**

**It appeared she lived in what I suppose I could call a hollow in a branch.**

**I leapt onto a small stone ledge jutting out from an opening, I tried to enter, but it was smooth and cold and I couldn't get in.**

**I hissed and began to climb, which was annoying and tiresome.**

**I saw her in her hollow, putting food and undigestable stuff in a small box.**

**But I couldn't get in.**

**I looked down and noticed just a small crack between the invisible cold thing and part of the wall.**

**I placed my small three-fingered hands in this crack and lifted, and the barrier dissapeared, and a breeze blew past as I entered, landing on the ground.**

**She turned and screamed and fell, and, in predatory instinct, I leapt forward and pinned her under my foot.**

**Then I returned to normal, and I noticed that she looked different, and smelled different.**

**I had to make sure I had the right human, so I bent down and began sniffing her, getting as best a look and smell of her that I could.**

**And then, I was satisfied, and nuzzled against her and licked her cheek.**

**She seemed stunned, then realized who I was and returned the greeting from being apart so long.**

**Then she got on my tail about being here in the first place.**

**Then she grabbed some small gray device and pressed what looked like rocks and appeared to be talking to someone.**

**After that, she told me that she could do something about hanging up on someone, but she was stuck with me.**

**I got that she would be angry, but she didn't seem as angry as I expected, and I nuzzled her again.**

**Then there was a knock on some wooden thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

(incredibly short but I needed to make up for my lack of posting, curse you Skyrim! . Speaking of which, I'm planning on making a Skyrim Fanfic, if you'd like to see that, send your support through a PM. :D)

May's POV

"Shhhiii-Okay, you need to hide." I whispered to the alpha in panic, pushing him towards my closet.

He was about to make a noise of some kind, but I grabbed his maw and held it closed as best as I could until I got him into my closet.

"Stay there, and keep quiet." I said at him, and he appeared to get the message, since he backed in to the clothes and closet as much as he could, covered, just barely.

Then I hurried to the door and opened it, revealing my friend Jeffery.

Jeffery was an African American that was about nineteen. He had short, curly dark brown hair and currently wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a red sixty-six on the front.

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course I am, Jeff. I just...saw a spider. But I got it with a flyswatter." I said, faking a smile.

Jeff just stared at me. "Not convinced." He said and pushed past me.

"Please come in." I said sarcastically while he began checking everywhere.

"I'm telling you, everything's alright!" I said, and then he reached the closet, which had the door wide open.

"What?" I said under my breath. "NO NEED TO BE GOING THROUGH THOSE, THANK YOU!" I said and grabbed him by the ear before he could start searching, pulling him back, then there was a crash from my small refridgerator.

We both looked over, and the was the alpha, a broken bowl of left of meatballs from last night at his feet, while he had one in his mouth.

**Seth's POV**

**I peered out of a crack between the wooden thing and wall in the box that my human had pushed me into.**

**There was another human, but his bottom layer of scales were darker than my human's.**

**He appeared to be worried, but I was not sure what for, then, I smelled meat.**

**I pushed the wooden thing open and sneakily made my way toward the scent's origin. Hiding tI managed to pull it open and cold air rushed out, but the meat smell was coming from a white oval with a transparent oval ontop.**

**I pulled it out, but it was apparentally breakable, given that it...well...broke at my feet.**

**The meat was in the shape of a ball but it was definitely meat, and I grabbed one and turned my head to see the two humans looking at me.**

May's POV

The first thing that happened was a screaming fest between Jeff and the alpha, Jeff would scream, and the alpha would screech.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and the two clamped their mouths.

"May...WHAT IS THAT THING?" Jeff yelled, backing away from the alpha.

"He's...the raptor that kept me from turning into a tyrannosaur's chew toy." I said.

"That's the raptor from the god-damned island?" Jeff asked, pointing at the alpha.

"Yeeep." I replied.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" Jeff yelled.

"I think he wanted to see me." I muttered, looking at the alpha, glaring at him for not staying still.

"Oh that's it, a friendly little visit, like that won't cause problems!" Jeff yelled.

"WELL I DIDN'T CALL HIM AND ASK HIM TO COME OVER!" I snapped back, Jeff shrunk.

"Sorry, but I don't see a living dinosaur everyday." He muttered.

"I'd think not." I muttered, looking back at the alpha who was currently gorging on the meatballs.

Jeff took a second to calm down. "So...what are you going to do?"

"Well...I don't know. I'll have to find a ship going to Nublar and send him back."

"Why would they be going to the island?"

"I don't know, but there's something that InGen is doing and it won't end well."

**Seth's POV**

**This dark scaled human was one I did not recognize, and in our shock, we began screeching at eachother, in turn.**

**Then, my human yelled and we both closed our mouths.**

**The two humans began talking about a thing, then I heard raptor and knew it was about me.**

**When I heard about something that isn't going to end well, I turned away from the meat spheres and looked at the two humans, the dark scaled one confused, and my human looking serious.**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

Okay, I know you're waiting for the next chapter...but sadly...It won't be coming...EVER!

Okay, that's a lie, it'll be up sometime, but for now, it's on hiatus until further notice. I have muse for my Left 4 Dead fanfiction, so, I thought I'd give my JP fans a heads up. Sorry for inconveniencing you guys.

ludlowboy


End file.
